


Damacian in Noxus

by nightmarerosely



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarerosely/pseuds/nightmarerosely
Summary: A young man found out that he can use magic, but he is a Damacian Knight and fled from there. Scared and tired he has been found, Noxian soldiers gave him water and treated him well.The Story of a Lhotlan Mage finding his way.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new and this is my first work here, I hope yall like it.  
> (Warning for swearing)

* * *

I stride through the streets in Damacia looking for people who do something wrong because that's my job, annoyingly being a watchdog. The Damaican armor shining in the sun, I can feel the heat dragging down my motivation even more. I always wanted to fight and do something good, but they never let me fight they say I'm not strong enough, but they never let me even try it out. Instead, they let me stay here in the heat and live out boredom. I just stand and walk and look around, if I see something and could do something the stronger men do it for me instead, how miserable.

I sit down, put down the helmet, nothing will happen anyway I will just spend a boring day burning under the sun. "Should have taken a book with me to read," I say muttering in my palm "then I wouldn't have to be that bored." I breathe heavily. Over here it's not that peaceful, but everyone thinks so. Almost everyone here hates mages, I privately don't have anything against them, no issue at all, I bet they just try to live in equilibrium. My mother and my father are both vastayan mages I didn't see them in ages. They left me behind for my good because I never showed any magic, I just couldn't use it, and if you are not any different Damacia is great. Well, I take the great back because I'm dying in the heat, I swear I'll get a headache tomorrow. I close my eyes put my chin up and feel the sun on my face I breathe calm and feel how good it is to get some fresh and every day. 

An extraordinary sound of breaking stone pulled me up, I jump up on reflexes. This is in no way something normal. I can hear the stone falling, then I can hear screaming, it's screaming of pure panic.

I run to where I hear the screaming and can't cope with what I'm beholding there. Sylas standing there, he shouldn't even inhale and exhale air anymore. People running around astonished by what they see. I have to keep calm. I pull my weapon a shorter sword and run to the other knights. I can even spot the beautiful Luxanna, but she is a bit to close to the subject of worry we have. I dash to her if I can save Lady Luxanna I don't have to sit around anymore. I jump in front of an enormous stone that should hit and kill both of us. I open my eyes, I'm shaking, trying to get some air. A shield keeps us both safe, the problem is that it's my shield. Don't tell me this triggered my magic. "No, this can't be." I stand up but fall behind me. "No, I'm not a mage." Luxanna seemed worried but I can't look at her right now. "Cyril you have to settle down it's all good you have to be quiet. No one saw it." I stand up again, I run, I just run. I don't want to die, it's Garen's sister I'm as good as dead. I see that Sylas helps some and I take my chance to flee from Damacia.

I sacrificed my life for this, my mother my father, happiness, and almost my life. This is as thankless as it gets. I run not having a weapon with me, I'm exposed almost anybody could kill me like that. I'm scared, I've never been that scared. I have to find somewhere to go. 

I think I wandered around for days, starving thirsty with dried lips and mouth. I feel my stomach hurting, I don't feel hungry it just hurts. I'm tired, my eyes stay closed for longer than they should after blinking. I just want to be able to rest, but my mind isn't able to do so. I'm in panic nonetheless, I don't know where to go where to hide. I need water I need food but I can't rest.

I finally stopped because I almost run into a camp, I look up and see a Noxian banner wobble in the breeze. "No." I break together, I don't have the energy for this. I'm out of stamina to fight, and I'm alone. "Damaican Knight right in front of us!" I want to run but I can't, my knees can't find my body weight. I need liquid my throat is burning, I almost can't breathe. "Help," I say not able to think straight. "Don't kill him, only bad soldiers kill someone helpless." The others nod, but I can only see everything blurry. My head starts to hurt out of nowhere. Someone supports me and carries me to a bed or something, I look up, I don't want to close my eyes, not in the enemy camp, but I'm not Damacian any more. Then I feel something cold on my lips liquid runs down my throat, and I can feel the freshwater, it's incredible. After drinking everything I try to speak with my scratchy voice, "I'm not Damacian, I-I fled." I try to keep my eyes open but I can't see anything besides a contour, the silhouette of a person. I press my eyes together trying to open them as wide as I can. But I can't win the battle and fall asleep.

* * *

"Why do you have a child here Darius?" I wake up from the noisy voices. I don't open my eyes I want to know in what situation I am. "He's no child I suppose." "Look how tiny he is, but our holy Damacian knights would never let a child fight for em." I'm not even that small, not my fucking fault that this Darius or whatever is giant. I'm 160 cm I don't even know what they all have with my height. I try to sit up my head still hurting and my throat burning. But I want to be a bit cool saying something smooth. "They didn't let me fight. And I'm not a child, I'm a full-grown man." The guy with the mustache snickers "Well, not full-grown." "Oh, how funny never heard that before," I mumble. Shit, I shouldn't be that bratty this Darius saved me and I'm no longer dying.

"You seem to be fine again Damacian, so we can get back to business." actual I'm not fine but I presume he ain't taking a no as an answer. "Er, I'm not Damacian." "You sure look like one." The joke guy is talking again "Shut up Draven." I have to say something "I fled I hated it there." Is that what a Noxian want to hear? I mean I didn't lie a tiny bit. Shouldn't have saved that damn Lux she would just get a little hurt without help. "Do you know high generals?" I think for a second, is it a betrayal when I say yes? Nah, I mean they would have killed me. "Yes, I know the Crownguard family. Garen and his sister Luxanna." Darius nods towards Draven. "Don't kill me I can fight! I'm loyal I swear, but they would have killed me. I want revenge for all those years." Darius shifts his weight "We have to go today, it's going to be a long ride. You better try to stand up when you want to come with us." Darius leaves not looking too friendly but I owe him a big one.

I slide to the edge and pace my feet on the ground, I don't even want to think about putting weight on my legs. I try to stand up and stretch my body, my legs feel unsteady. I have to get rid of the Damacian Armour, I peel it off and look at the black bodysuit, no wonder this is hot with the sun burning down on us. This looks weird on another extent, I try to walk to a dagger close to me and cut off the hands from the bodysuit. I grab my brown leather belt to not look too strange. Hell yeah, I look silly.

I step out of the tent and begin to look for that donkey Draven because he looks more chill, I see him talking, I suppose he is good at that. I stroll over and ignore what he is talking about. "Come jump on we don't have another horse and you are captured." I look up to him sitting on a black horse "Er, yes." I grab his hand and sit in front of him. "Get ready we have to go now." the others grab their horses and Darius turns and I almost fall. This is going to be a long ride.

After a few minutes, I get sleepy because I'm still exhausted "Do you want to sleep awhile?" Darius asks "I can hold you." he grasps the reins with one hand. "Yes." I lean back close my eyes and feel the other hand holding me, I usually wouldn't do anything like that but I'm exhausted, that exhausted and sleepy that I fall asleep in less than five minutes.

* * *

When I wake up I can see Noxus on the horizon, it looks friendlier than I pictured it myself to be. "Oh, good timing you're awake." I yawn "Yea." I look around as we get closer. "You better have good information." I nod "Oh yeah, I have." we all get through the gate, citizens look at us. "You have to get a weapon. Only a coward shows up there with no weapon. With what do you fight?" I don't fight much would be the right answer "A dagger is my weapon of choice." I mean I don't think I have to fight. "And can I get a pair of knickers? This is not presentable." he nods "Just be quick." he jumps off his horse so do I. He walks inside and I follow him "Is this your house Darius?" he nods "I don't have clothing in your size, but I look what I can do. You can sit down if you want to." I usually don't like to sit down but I'm still not as fit as I used to be, so I take the chance to relax a bit and sit down." 

A few minutes later Darius came back, holding dark grey cargo trousers "That's perfect!" I jump up and grab it and slip it over immediately. "I'm ready to meet some scary guys that will kill me if they don't like my information." I give him a thumbs up and smile. "You don't last a week here." I wave with my hands "Let's go I don't want to die because I'm too late." he signs "Then follow me." he leaves the house and I follow him as he said. "Only speak when they ask you. Don't be too scared though Vladimir likes it when people are scared of him you don't want to look like a fool." "Who is Vladimir?" Darius stops looks at me and started to walk afterward "Are you serious what do you Damacians learn?" I get a bit angry but instead of sounding like that I just sound more serious "I'm not Damacian, I'm Ionian." now we both are silent.

I peek at the surrounding people, Noxus citizens don't look drenched as they always told us in Damacia. It's not looking as peaceful as Damacia does but it's not like it looks anyways. You just have to fit perfectly in and then you get a calm peaceful life. "Behind this door they are, are you ready? Remember only speaking when someone talks to you." I nod and Darius opens the door. As soon as I step in I regret it, I can see Grand General Jericho Swain, I heard of him before. He's pretty well-known, at least for soldiers. "I found a Damacian Knight dying, I saved him because he got interesting information for us," Darius told Swain "He got more that one information." Swain looked slightly concerned "Why do you betray your people?" I swallow down the spit in my throat, I don't know what to tell him. I'm not lying to him, I don't have a death wish, but I have to think about how to tell him the truth. "They would put me in jail or even kill me, I kinda touched Luxanna Crownguard. I saved her but they won't listen to me." "That sounds interesting." now my eyes wander to a woman with a snake-like body. She's fascinating and elegant, I can't stop staring at her. "Pfff Damacian Ladies can't even defend themselves, what happened that she was in danger?" I now look at a red-haired girl she looks really tough "Oh that's the first information, a strong mage escaped from the prison, he went to Freljord he may switch sides to Noxus, and his soft point is Luxanna." the red-haired girl looks to the other girl.

"Katarina get Talon here this is important for him and I don't want to repeat myself." General Swain said. She did as she was instructed, now in the silence, my eyes wander to the woman "Who's the woman?" I whisper to Darius, he answered in normal a voice which scared me "Cassiopeia Du Couteau, youngest daughter of the house." now Cassiopeia peeks at me thanks to Darius. But come on how old am I that I have to be so shy about thinking that a woman looks good. "Darius where is the Vladimir you talked about earlier?" now he whispers too "I'm not sure they got a little conflict, he may join later." then someone jumped through the window next to us that scared me so much that I jumped behind Darius until I noticed that this guy is the one they talked about earlier. He neglects me following Katarina back to where she was, I go back next to Darius to not look like a fool through I want to retire behind him. "Then tell us what you still have, it should better be good information." I nod moving more forward "The King got killed," I say flat I feel that Darius is looking down to me in surprise "they are more vulnerable than ever." Katarina discusses something with the men with brown-hair that just joined us. "Can you fight?" I lick over the corners of my lips clamming my hand on my upper arm. I can feel my heart my whole torso is pounding my neck and face stiffen and I freeze on the spot, I'm not able to answer. "He fights with daggers." I look up to Darius feeling a hole in my stomach. "Talon embark to fight him a bit." the man is pulling his coat a bit in front of him and I can see the sharp daggers hanging on it. "No please!" I may lose my chance of staying here but I don't want to die like that after someone just saved me from death.

"Why are you here if you can't even fight?" I try my best to not stutter "I can fight I'm just weak, I stand no chance against him. And I own Darius a fortune he recouped my existence." Swain sighs "Then attack Darius." I'm astonished, they want to attack him but Darius only looks slightly annoyed. "I can attack him, General Swain," Draven said while entering. Isn't he Darius' brother? They all don't look bothered but I'm really scared, I think he can defend- I sense a breeze air and jump in front ob Darius holding up my arms looing on the floor. When I recognize metal shattering on the floor. "Well, there we figured out the reason why he fled from Damacia. What's your name young mage?" "I didn't know it, Grand General Swain." now I feel guilty for not telling him, but I'm scared of what they think. "My Damacian name is Cyril Knightly," I remember what my parents told me when I was little "my parents blocked my vastayan magic with theirs." I sit down on the floor rubbing my eyes which tear up "That means they are both dead, magic ends with its spirit. I don't want to become a Vastayan I just want to live in peace." frustration and helplessness entered my mind "You are a vastayan no one can block who you are not even yourself. You shouldn't disrespect your parents, they hide it that you can live a peaceful childhood."

I look up to Darius "You don't understand it, Darius, I lived in a land which hunts people like me down their spell didn't work fully. I feared for my life every day. And I'm not as strong as you are, I'm just not that strong. Parents shouldn't leave their children, I felt so alone, I would rather live a not so great life with my parents then living in Damacia fearing they find out who I am with no family to support me." I pull down the hood of my bodysuit, which should protect our head from irritation from the helmet, revealing short ears. "Can you imagine how hard it was to hide this? How wrong I felt no one around me was like I am, they talked bad about my race without knowing I'm one of those creatures they don't like." Swain seemed annoyed by our little argument. "We don't care about race, and you are useful, you aren't a fighter but you can support us keeping some safe with your magic. Are you Juloah?" I shake my head "No I'm Lhotlan I was born in Qaelin but we had to leave because of the wild magic and my mother was a human, they don't really like half breeds." I reveal my arm and show a bit of my plumage "I'm half-bird." I try to joke about my situation which makes me feel uncomfortable. "You don't have to hide here. Can you watch over Cassiopeia?" I don't think General Swain asked me, at least no isn't an answer he takes. But Cassiopeia is really beautiful, so I'm not against it. "Sure I just can't control my magic fully, I have to learn that. But I gladly help. Thank you sir for the second chance." 


	2. Guard Cassiopeia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to write the Chapters tausend words long to make it easier to read and that also means more chapters less waiting time.
> 
> This Chapter is like a complete Cassio Simp which is maybe cute maybe annoying but it will be important later on. :3

I was able to dress in a Noxian uniform, my task is to keep Cassiopeia safe when I manage to do that I can live here."Don't mention her tail, or in general her snake-looking, she doesn't like it." I look confused at Darius But she's beautiful Darius!" I announced that one too loud because Darius is looking around and Katarina is leaving the hall where we wait for Cassiopeia. "Well then it is no problem Draven laughed about her when she came back like this, and he got a big problem with Katarina afterward. I cross my arms and look straight at the wall "She's still gorgeous."

Then she enters I jump in a dancing move to her "Your lovely Cassiopeia is here." Darius spoke Cassio examines him with a weird expression on her face. "I'm ready to fight alongside you Cassio!" now she looks embarrassed but a cold voice interrupts us "You won't fight just keep her safe, and give her some space. Typical Ionian." Talon said as he walks past me. Katarina walks next to me and grabs my shoulder "Don't hold it against him, he is just protective over his sweet sister. Kata grins at Cassio and I'm just more confused. "But Talon is right you act like a hyperactive bird how could you hide that you are Lhotlan?" I now look at Darius, "I can act like a Damacian If you prefer it, General he looks at me and doesn't respond. "Follow me, Cyril," Cassio said and I gladly do so "I fight at the front, so watch out." I nod I'm so ready to fight with her I mean I will be scared on the battlefield but that will happen anyway.

So magic is something that operates with emotions and feelings that means I can easily protect people I like, so technically nothing can happen to Cassio. "I can carry you Cassiopeia." "I'm too heavy." she just replied. "But you are so slim and pretty, I can do it." she stops walking and looks at me "I can walk myself. I mean slide." I now grab her hand "Does it bother you so much? I heard from the others that you once were one of the most beautiful girls here, but I think you are pretty nonetheless. I adore you, you are extremely good looking." I Said not grabbing her arm anymore, I walk past her "I'm sorry about the annoying Cassio." I walk next to Katarina I don't want to be so annoying. "She isn't easy to talk with you shouldn't flirt so much with her it makes her uncomfortable though she likes it Someone blind can see it. You say this so easy going that she isn't taking it for real." I hold my chin "Okay no Problem I can say it more worthy for her." I turn around and look at Cassiopeia "YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL CASSIOPEIA" I yell back so that everyone in Tausend yards can hear it The next thing I feel is something against my head "Talon!" Katarina said surprised. Talon just hit my head, this guy just hates me. "Talon I'm fine why did u hit him? It was just a compliment. Can u not accept that people think I'm pretty?" Talon now shakes his head "No I didn't indicate it like that." Katarina and Cassiopeia leave us both behind.

After the encounter, I debilitated my magic, it worked but it's still taking a lot of energy. "You should maybe go to Ionia to learn your magic better you don't have to say your Noxian the other vastayan will help you, and we occupied pieces of Ionia," Swain said then, surprising because he just appeared behind me. "If I'm allowed to do so that would be great." "You could give me some company then. I guy with also white long hair appeared looking younger than Swain. "I didn't know you would go to Ionia Vladimir," Swain said looking at the white-haired guy. "I figured out that after our fight today we should think about what to do about those shadow assassins, it would be splendid if Talon joins us too." I almost sign, Talon can't stand me, but maybe after I help his sister today he will like me. "Yes, that would be a good thing to do, good job figuring that out." Vladimir nods and immediately leaves "Talon watch Cyril and look that Vladimir is plotting nothing." now I'm really confused. Are they fighting each other intern? I know that from Damaica, but there everyone just wanted to suck up the deepest to the King, they all lost their card after Garen's friend had been crowned.

* * *

"The Damacians are on their way!" one of the soldiers behind us outcries, he sounded very scared. I look at Cassio, she appears concentrated. I have to focus now, I have to protect her. They get closer and everyone around is tensed up, I look at Cassio, she now is moving presumptuous towards them. I have to encounter my old comrades. This will be the hardest war I've ever fought. I'm soon able to distinguish Garen, will he be disappointed? Will he try to kill me? Or will he not even notice me? "You Cyril? Out of all who could have betrayed us now you stand at the front?" I don't let out anything, making an effort to let all that he's saying get blocked by my mental stability. Well, ups I don't have one. His words hit hard. "Don't talk to my ally filthy killer, doing it in the name of a worthless crown. You are no Knight you are a monster." I'm super surprised at Cassios words, she is super brave and can talk back like a true hero. Garen attacks Cassio frontal I immediately block it with a spell I casted. I did not did it on purpose it was just a reflex, one I planned and hoped to be there. After that we all fight I can't get my mind clear I'm just keeping Cassiopeia safe one time I even saved Talon it seemed like a big deal to him but I had to look after Cassio.


	3. Who am I?

Afterward, I look exhausted at Cassio "Are you okay?" she nods "Oh what can I spot? Cyril is being serious for once and not all playful?" I shrug my shoulders. I stand up taking the hand Darius lends me then pats the dirt off my clothes. "I want food." I look at Kata "Hell yes me too I'm starving I didn't eat in 6 days." now Katarina looked surprised "What?" I forgot that they quite don't know the story of how I came here "I fled from Damaica and since Darius saved me I'm busy." "Let's get back to Swain, but Vladimir wanted to meet you Cyril you better go to him," Talon said looking at me. Didn't Swain said something like 'be careful with him' but if Talon is saying it I better go? "After food?" Talon shakes his head "You dine with Vladimir." as I walk back I wonder what they eat over here.

"So how do you like it here in Noxus?" Vladimir asked while I cut my meat "It's awesome here but not the most impressive, it's more human-like, not perfect but good and welcoming." I smiled at my plate without looking up. "I heard you seem to like Cassiopeia a lot." surprised I look up. I'm very serious because Vladimir is calming in some kind of way, but he also seems fun and not uptight. "No, it's not like that. I just really respect her and think she's beautiful Sir, I did not fall in love." he nods. "You should tell her before you go to Ionia." I look at my meat on the plate "Well Sir I don't think I will be much help." "Tell me then how does your magic work." I think I'm not sure either. "I have to like someone a lot I think, it didn't even work with Cassio, but I was able to help with my skill as a knight. But I suppose you want my magic, Sir." he nods "Yes indeed, but didn't it work with Darius?" Oh shit, I forgot about that, I bet he thinks I like Darius romantically. I'm pretty much into girls. I never had a girlfriend but that is just stuff you know. Am I thinking too much? "He saved my life. I will save him again if he's in danger." "You are Loyal aren't you little vastayan?" this is super weird for whatever reason. "I try my best. I don't think it will work well trough, Talon and I aren't the best friends. I'm pretty sure he can't stand me." I think about it. "Don't worry about it, I don't think he hates you. I am good at knowing people you know." I smile. I'm sure he did hit me and was unfriendly but maybe Katarina was right, I was intrusive towards Cassiopeia. "And don't worry about Darius he is very strong he will be fine without you."

* * *

After the dinner Vladimir allowed me to take one of his rooms to stay for the night, it is very cosy like Cassiopeia’s room but I have a bit more privacy. I like his company a lot, I’m just careful because of what Grand General Jericho Swain said about him and Darius too told me to be careful a few times. I want to ask Vladimir what all that fuss is about and what true is and what not. I’m not able to sleep with so many thoughts in my head. I am so happy that I can finally think about stuff like that and not worry any more about Damacians to find out about me. I just want to have an almost normal life too normal is boring and I don’t like boring.

There is a knock on the door “Yes?” it slowly opens and Vladimir enters “Oh, Hello Price Vladimir what can I do for you?” “I want to talk a bit with you, do you mind?” it’s very late but I can’t sleep “No I don’t mind at all.” I close the door behind him, and he takes a seat at the bed I borrowed in this house, to not make anything awkward I sit on the chair in front of the desk near the bed. “Tell me something about yourself you seem interesting, who are your parents?” I think for a second “I- I don’t remember Sir. But it's on my tongue I just forgot it for a second.” Why on earth did I forgot their names? “Do you love our General Darius? You said you weren’t able to heal the Du Couteau but him.” What does he want now? I’m not sure what to answer I’m not sure how it works too I can only assume. “No, I don’t.” he nods “Good.” I look up “Come here sit next to me.” I know I’m a guest but this is not good I won’t do that. When I say no nice it won’t be a problem. “Yes.” I feel my legs moving I stand up and sit close next to him. “Your white short hair is beautiful.” Vladimir runs through my hair but I don’t know what’s happening it's as if I have to do what he wants. I can feel his hands wandering to my bodysuit unbuttoning it and slowly pulling it down.

I want him to stop. Now. “Please Sir don’t.” he looks me into the eyes “Don’t worry I don’t want to hurt you. Ah, there it is.” He grabs my arm and pulls it that he can look at it “What is this mark?” I look to my arm, he is talking about the tattoo that I don’t remember getting anywhere. “Oh that, I don’t remember getting it, my mother had the same. I always thought it's not that visible a white moon is not much eye-catching. On the other side I have one too.” I push up my hair “I have one on my forehead too.” I put my hair down again. I’m way too talkative now. But I think the full moons on my arm look good I’m just not sure about the crescent moon on my forehead.

“Don’t you know anything about yourself?” I think then slowly shake my head “Those are Lunari marks, they almost all got killed by the Solari.” I try to remember but I don’t even know what those two things mean, it just sounds familiar. “So, you are a protecting mage half human half vastayan. And are Lunari?” I think for a second “I guess, I really don't know it's all so confusing and new for me. I'm extremely overwhelmed with everything.” I pull up my clothes and look at him. His face is beautiful clear and slender. He appears very elegant even a bit egocentric. It's even a very attractive behaviour for him. “You like boys Cyril. Or not?” I can't get one thought straight. “I don’t know.” He grabs my hand but I can’t look at him. “Maybe you shouldn’t think about so much and just give in to your heart once.” I reach for his hair with my free hand, it feels silky I like his hair. His lips look soft I reach up to them sliding over with my finger. I’m mesmerized by his whole appearance, I want to touch him more, feel what he feels like. Vladimir does let go off my hand, and I look up to him then. “Excuse me Sir.” “I don’t mind it Cyril, just think about what I asked you.” And after that he left I fall flat on the bed and look at my hand. Lunari he said. I don’t know anything about myself I don’t even know about my feelings. And I feel like I’m in the worst situation to think about them, I just want to get over everything, know what my parents did and serve the right kingdom. I don’t want to fall in love or anything like that. Love is complicated that’s something I know from my parents.

* * *

In the morning as soon as I woke up I go down to the room I met Vladimir to my surprise through I was looking for him here I found him in here. “Good Morning Sir!” I wave with my hands. “Oh, what a delightful person you are Cyril. I wonder how someone can be in a bad mood with you around.” I go to him and sit on a chair next to a brown little antique looking coffee table. “Yeah I’m also wondering. Darius always look so grumpy! I don’t even know how he can be like that all the time.” I let a little laugher out. “I hope you keep your good mood for our travel to Ionia today, maybe Talon gets in a better mood too. He isn’t grumpy. He is a silent shy kid but not one with a bad unpleasant mood.” I smile “I think that’s something I can do. He seemed more calm last time usually he was very unfriendly to me but after the fight he was quite nice.”


End file.
